Stay with me, My Little Flower
by DarkEvinna
Summary: Kyo is feeling rejection from Tohru, and Tohru is feeling shinned by Kyo. Will the two be able to admit their feelings to eachother? (Bad at summaries. R&R PLEASE)


Stay with me, my little flower...

_...I look upon her beauty, I see it all the way through. She is lovely, everything about her is pure and clean. Her eyes can make your heart dance, her words can make your life spring...she is spring, the spring flower. She blooms with love and care, and her inner beauty is shown through her soft petals. I love her...my little flower..._

Kyo mentally hit himself and closed his notebook. He set his pen down with a mighty "thwak" and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling of his room.

"How pathetic..." he said to himself. "I can't believe that someone like me can be subject to writing poetry and expressions of love." he scoffed and closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open and hard expression softened when he heard a slight humming. He tilted his head in confusion and rose from his seat. He walked slowly over to his window and descended his gaze towards her. His eyes lowered a bit into a dream-like gaze as he watched her work diligently.

She was shaking out one of the wet towels with a soft smile on her face. She continued her humming as she threw the towel gracefully over the clothes line, taking a few steps back and admiring her work. Her delicate hand rose to her slightly damp forhead and she wiped away the tiny beads of sweat, preparing to head back inside. She picked up the clothes basket and turned to the house when she suddenly snapped her head up to look at Kyo.

Kyo flinched back a little as she smiled sweetly and waved to him. He blushed slightly, not enough for her to have seen him, and his calm expression turned to a slight irritation as he turned his back to her and walked away from the window. Her smile faded and she lowered her hand. Her expression remained neutral and she continued her walk inside to finish the cleaning.

Kyo slid against the wall of his room and brought his arms up to his knees. He stared into nothingness, mentally cursing himself for what he had done. He knew now that he had given her the totally wrong impression, and he was very sorry for it. Although, he knew that no matter what he said, he could not make her love him. She wasn't that kind of person, to give her love to only one individual. And even if she was, he knew that there would only be _him _who would recieve her love. His eyes narrowed as he hissed the name through gritted teeth.

"Yuki..."

Tohru set down her cleaning rag and stood back, admiring the now clean kitchen. She smiled and took one more look around before deciding to check out for the evening. She removed her apron and prepeared to enter the bathroom to freshen up before she would head out to the market.

Right before she entered the bathroom, she noticed a small yellow note on the front door. She removed the tape and it read:

_Dearest Tohru,_

_Yuki and I have gone out for the evening. I told him that we were going to the market real fast so that you wouldn't have to do it, but in actuality, we're going to meet Ayame at the nearest art museum and the two are going to spend some time together! Hehe! I am so sneaky, am I not?_

_Oh, and one more thing my cute little housewife! If my editor stops by, tell her that I went out of the country for a while, that way she'll take the next airline ticket to everywhere else in the world besides here! I shall see you later my little flower!_

_Shigure 0-.-0 _-(attempt at making a lil pic of a dog! XDDD)

Tohru smiled and set the letter down, continuing her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door, chuckling to herself at what Yuki's reaction might be when he see's his brother. She started the water in the sink and grabbed a wash cloth.

Kyo sat in the far corner of his room, his blank gaze staring off into nothingness. He was so angry and upset, but he didn't know why. She was so kind to him...she understood him in ways that he thought no one could. She cared for him so much...and yet...

_"Miss Honda..."_

Kyo's eye narrowed. HE was always there. He was always so kind to her in return, in ways that Kyo never could be kind. Kyo could never control his temper, but he...he was always so calm and collective. How anyone not fall for him...especially Tohru.

Thinking about him and her, Kyo stood up but was dangerously silent as he did so. His eyes were covered behind his flaming orange hair.

He couldn't stand it...the thought of _him _and her...that damn rat and the one he loved...he hated it...

Kyo clenched his fist and grit his teeth when he tought of the two of them, especially Yuki. Although he knew that he was no match for Yuki in anyway what-so-ever, he still couldn'tt accept the fact that the two of them might end up together...

And the worst part of this all was that Tohru didn't even know how he felt, so she would probably, oblivious of his feelings, run to that damn rat and leave him...alone...

_"You have no chance...you are an idiot to think that you did..."_

Kyo's eyes widened in horror and he suddenly swung around and slammed his fist into the wall behind him, making an instant hole.

Tohru snapped her eyes open when she heard a slam coming from the direction of Kyo's room. She stopped what she was doing and brought her finger up to her chin, seeming to be in deep thought. Putting two and two together, she instantly left threw her clean clothes on and left the bathroom, not noticing that the water was left on.

Kyo removed his battered and bruised hand from the hole in the wall, dumbfounded at why he had done that. He could have sworn that he heard Yuki's voice, and it made him so angry.

He stood there, staring at the wall for a couple minutes, and then he fall to his knees. His hair fell over his eyes and he began to growl to himself. He was so stupid. He had no right to be jealous of that damn rat...he cursed himself for being so idiotic. He could see now why he would have no chance at winning her heart, let alone telling her how he felt. She would surely reject him...

Tohru finished putting up her hair into two braids and almost slipped on some water as she tried to run out the door. Instead of slipping, she twisted her ankle the wrong way and slammed herself against the wall, clenching her eyes shut in pain. She tried her best to ignore the pain and began to limp slowly to Kyo's room.

Kyo sat in his cold room, completely dark by this point. He decided to give up...on everything. He would give up on beating Yuki, he would give up on Tohru, he would give up on life...there was no way he could be happy anyway, even had he been served happiness on a silver platter. Being born with the curse, and the curse of the cat for that matter, he was hopeless in every situation.

Thinking this, without him even realizing it, tears began to form in his eyes...

Tohru was halfway to his door when she accidentally forgot about her ankle and collapsed from the pain. He fought back tears of pain and with a determined face, continued towards Kyo's room. She was even more anxious to get there when she thought she had heard a groan and some crying sounds.

He knew that he could never have her...she would never have him. She would never accept such a weak and pathetic creature...besides, she had that damn rat to take care of her...but...

"No..." he cried to himself, letting tears flow down his face. He attempted to choke back a sob, but it escaped his lips anyway. He didn't care anymore. He let the tears flow freely, knowing that he couldn't get anymore pathtic, even if he wanted to.

"No...Tohru..." he whispered. He unconsciously reached out in front of him at nothingness, but in his mind, he could see her soft, smiling face turning from him and fading. His eyes widened as another tear fell from them. "Tohru...please...don't abandon me..."

Tohru reached the door to Kyo's room, and used the handle for support as she attempted to stand up. As she was stuggling to her feet, she had her head pressed against the door. She did not intend on listening, but she heard Kyo call her name, and so she leaned against it more to make out what his words were. Her expression turned from curiousity to sadness when she heard the cries in his voice.

Kyo stood up and stared off into a silent abyss. All other sound disappeared, even his own voice seemed to be inaudiable. "I...Tohru...I know I'm pathetic, and I know I don't deserve you...but..." at this point, his voice began to rise. "But I love you...I want to take care of you...I want to protect you...I...don't...want...you...to..." he saw his reflection in his window, staring back at him with a look of pure anger and grief. He scowled at his pathetic self and slammed his fist into in just as he shouted the last words, "Reject me!"

Tohru's eyes widened. She had heard everything he had said. Tears were about to form in her eyes, and she suddenly forgot again about the pain in her ankle. She stood up, not even noticing it as she prepared to turn the door knob.

Kyo's head fell against the cool wall, and he sat there, breathing heavily. His hands fell to his side, all bloody from the walls and glass he had been hitting. He only stared up at the ceiling once again, hoping that it would collapse on him or something, ending his pathetic life.

His eyes suddenly widened when he heard the knob of his door turning, and the door creaked open. His face turned pale when he saw her sad, blue eyes staring at him sadly. His reaction quickly turned from frightened, back to it's previous indifference and pain when he figured that she had been there the whole time. There was no point in making excuses. He knew that she would be ashamed of him, either way...

Tohru looked at Kyo who had averted his eyes from her in shame. As Tohru stared at him longer, she could guess what had been happening while she was on her way over. Although she could not say that it was something she wanted to see, she could not help but feel bad for him.

She was about to make her way towards him when she heard his voice, very faintly, speak.

"I don't deserve you...I don't deserve anyone even close to your kindness...you beauty...your love..." he said, still looking away from her.

Tohru blushed slightly. She was flattered that he felt that way about her, but she wanted to try and tell him it was not so. She wanted to tell him how much she admired him...or, was it more than admiration...?

"I'm so pathetic...I'm no good for you. You can see just by looking at me now just how weak I am...how stupid I am...I know that Yuki would be much better for you. He's responsible, he's gentle, he's understanding, and he loves you. He would be able to take care of you...he's not worthless..."

"Kyo-" Tohru tried to interrupt but stopped when Kyo's head fell, and his shoulders began to shake.

She watched with a great sadness in her heart as his tears fell from his face to the ground. In her grief, she didn't even notice the small steps that she had begun to take towards him. She only knew that she wanted to comfort him...that she wanted to hold him...despite the fact that he carried the curse, and would probably transform when she hugged him, it didn't matter. She wanted to tell him how she felt...just like he had told her...

"Tohru...I know that no matter what, I can never have you...but...please..." he choked on his words and brought his hands up to his face. Tohru advanced and was nearly to his side.

"Please...I beg you...don't...leave...me..." he said, barely a whisper.

Kyo suddenly felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. His crimson eyes lit up and he swiftly turned his head towards Tohru's lovely aqua blue eyes. He looked into a deep sea of love and compassion that came from them, seeming to wash over him and heal his every wound. For the first time in his life, he felt as though nothing could touch him. He felt as though he was safe...free...

Tohru smiled kindly at him and closed her eyes as she brought her lips to his forehead. Wiping the orange strands away, she kissed him gently and then sat back on the back of her knees.

Kyo stood in complete shock, but also was grateful. Tears came to Tohru's eyes, and knowing that he accepted her fully, as a beautiful and mature woman, she threw herself into his arms, taking his completely by surprise. Kyo landed against the wall, but was not hurt due to Tohru's light weight.

Tohru cried into his shirt, never wanted him to let her go. She loved him. It took her so long to finally realize it, and to even accept it, but now she knew. She knew that she loved him, unconditionally.

Kyo sat not saying a word. Minutes passed, and still he had not transformed into a cat. Only he had noticed this. He looked around himself, thinking that maybe she was not exactly hugging him completely. He groaned, trying to breath with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Yep, she was hugging him alright.

Tohru, who was still emgrossed in Kyo's warm and comforting embrace, suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up at him. She was surprised by what she saw. Kyo had found his smile...he was grinning brightly at her, holding her close to him.

It was then that Tohru realzed what she had done. She was sitting in his tight embrace, and he was still human. Tohru smiled and hugged him tighter, making him gasp and cough slightly. She brought her head up and apologized repeadtedly, knowing that her actions the past couple minutes were not really like herself.

Kyo smiled, knowing that he was utterly wrong, and admitted it with pride. She was for him...she did love him...although he hated himself more than anyone in the world, she accepted him, just as she always had. He really was a fool, thinking that she would never love him. But the truth remains. She did love him, and he was to take her in his arms, and never let her go.


End file.
